Demons at Hogwarts?
by WT1295
Summary: This is a yyh and hp crossover. Yusuke and the gang go to Hogwarts to protect Harry and defeat Voldemort but they are not alone two other people from the past also come along as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons at Hogwarts?**

**This is a Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter Crossover**

**Not for young children**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I also borrowed parts from other stories but sorry if I can't remember who I got it from but you know who you are. I won't post this message again.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letters Arrive**

**It was early one morning and Kurama woke to here a slight tap on the his bedroom window and as he opened it an owl flew in and perched on his desk. Kurama noticed it was holding two letters. Kurama opened the letter and it read**

_**You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your supply list is inclosed within the letter. We hope to see you at the King's Crossing Station Platform 9 3/4 at 10:00 am. Term starts September 1st.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress **_**After he had read it over again he open the second from Koenma that spirt world wish to see him immediately. Then a familiar figure appeared in the window "Hello Hiei" Kurama said. "so apparently you also got one of these foolish letters" Hiei stated. "Yes, what do you think we should do about it" said Kurama. "Hn" always as social as ever Hiei. "Well apparently Koenma wants us in Spirit World" Kurama said.**

* * *

**In Spirit World**

**"Well apparently Yusuke was also invited along with Kuwabara" Kurama said. "Hn" Hiei said. "What do you mean we have to go to school in London" Yusuke said. Professor Dumbledore said he needed some help to protect someone from the human world and his friends and defeat a wizard named Voldemort" Koenma stated. "But why the hell would spirit world care about this" Yusuke said. " I too also was wondering that myself" Kurama said. "Well that is not all his plans, he knows about the three worlds and plans to take over all three of them. Starting with Human world, then Spirit World, and ending with Demon World. All the while picking up followers from each world" Koenma said. Everybody in the room looked shocked but some more than others. "We have to make sure it doesn't get that far so I've called in some back-up as some insurance" Koenma said. Just as three figures stepped into the room. "Hello Mukuro, Yomi, and Genkai" Koenma said. "What are they doing here" Yusuke said. "Who are the two people besides Genkai" Kuwabara said. "Those are the two Demon Lords" Yusuke said. "Yes as I was saying Yomi will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mukuro will be teaching Demonology, and Genkai will be teaching Martial Arts. I have also established vaults in Gringots the Wizard Bank with an equal amount in each. Also you four will be posing as Sixth year students and no one except Harry and his friends can know but try not to let them know. Botan and the other ferry girls will take you there in a day. Dismissed" Koenma said.**

* * *

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

The Tantei decided to regroup in the park at eleven o'clock pm to wait for Botan to take them to the Leaky Calderon. Mukuro, Yomi, and Genkai have already left for Hogwarts since they are teachers. In the meantime Yusuke and Kurama must find a way to tell their mothers and Kuwabara his sister why they are going to England.

Yusuke was able to get off by just telling his mother that he was being sent to a boarding school in England and Kuwabara's sister trusted him enough to go as long as he would update her on the mission. Though Kurama's mother is a lot more careful and can't be fooled with ill planned lies he needed supporting evidence to back up his lie so he scanned the letter he received from Hogwarts into his computer and edited out everything about it being a magic school and printed out the fake version, telling his mother he has been excepted into a prestigious school in England and she bought it and let him go on one condition that he would right to her every month.

Later That Day the Tantei were waiting in the park for Botan. Hiei was sitting on a branch in a tree sharpening his Katana, Kurama was sitting underneath the tree leaning against the trunk reading a physics textbook, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were sparring.

"When is Botan going to get here dammit" Yusuke said dodging a punch from Kuwabara "I'm getting bored"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean Urameshi" Kuwabara said

"I'm saying you're just not a good fighter"

"I'm going to kill you Urameshi"

"Been there done that"

"Would you two idiots shut up" Hiei stated in fustration

"Still as friendly as ever aren't you Hiei" Kurama said in his consistently calm manner

Just then Botan appeared with pop

"Hey everybody" Botan said

"It's about time" Yusuke said earning a glare from Botan

"Well as I was saying Koenma forgot to inform you all that another demon will be joining you on the mission his name is James Smith he is an American demon who is actually Kurama's third cousin"

"What Kurama has a cousin" Kuwabara stated "Did you know that Kurama"

"No I did not" Kurama said

"Well actually he is Youko Kurama's third cousin and he is actually a half demon who has immortality and is over 4,000 years old though he looks only 18. He is incredibly strong and fast and is probably stronger than Mukuro and Yomi combined."

"Damn" Yusuke said

"Wait how strong are Mukuro and Yomi" Kuwabara said

"Well Yomi beat Yusuke" Kurama said still in shock that he has a cousin

"Holy Shit that guy must be strong and you say Mukuro and Yomi are on the same level as each other"

"Bingo, well it is time you boys got to England step through this portal and we will meet James at the Leaky Cauldron and another thing James is in charge on this mission".

Botan steps through the portal followed by the rest of the group.

**At the Leaky Cauldron**

"**So where the hell is this ultra strong demon we have been hearing about" Kuwabara stated**

"**That's him over there at the bar" Botan stated and the group walked over to introduce themselves**

"**So your James" Yusuke stated **

"**Another Sam Adams" James said to the bar tender "Ya and I take it your Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Oh and Botan." It was strange because he didn't look like a demon Kuwabara thought **

"**To answer that it is because I can change between my human form and my demon form at will now I guess we should move to a booth where we can talk more privately". They all agreed. It's strange it's like he was reading my mind Kuwabara thought after they sat down. "That's because I was reading your mind Kuwabara" James said.**

**The group look dumbstruck. "You see like Hiei I also attained a jagan implant". "Koenma arranged rooms for you upstairs" Botan said after passing out keys to the group and she left. "So how are you able to stat in the human world and be such a strong demon without causing Spirit World alarm and I thought King Yama forced all the demons out of the human world 400 years ago" Kurama Stated. "Well to correct you I am a half demon and by the time they forced all the demons I was too strong for the Spirit World's army to force out, but I don't cause any trouble here in the human world so they let me stay and I even have a human job". After a lot of questioning the group finally turned in since someone from Hogwarts will be bringing them to Diagon Alley tomorrow to do there shopping.**

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yusuke's Room

"Will you wake up all ready" Hiei stated to Yusuke

"Give me a break Hiei it's Saturday and it's only 9 o'clock in the morning" Yusuke stated

Finally Hiei had enough and decided to light the ends of the bed sheets on fire.

"Hey what did you that for?" As Hiei subsequently ignored that stupid questioned

"We're all waiting on you and James downstairs so hurry up" Hiei stated

"So why didn't you get him up first" Yusuke stated

"Kurama's handling getting him up as we speak"

"Why does he get the nice wake up call"

"Because we flipped a coin to see who would have to get you up and I lost now hurry up get dressed and meet us downstairs" With that Hiei left

James's Room

"James wake up" Kurama stated going into his room

"James?" Kurama said after seeing the bed empty

"In here" James said from the bathroom with his head in the toilet

"James time to get up" Kurama said tapping him on the shoulder

"What time is it Kurama" James said clearly hung-over.

"9:00 am" said Kurama

"Fine go downstairs be down in fifteen" And with that Kurama left.

**Fifteen minutes later…..**

Finally James came stumbling down the stairs wearing a black leather jacket, white t shirt, pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers and walked over and sat at their table.

"Damn you look like shit" Yusuke stated

"Thanks" James said

"Can I get you anything" said the bartender

"Just a cup of black coffee" James said

After breakfast the group was approached by a large man who said his name was Hagrid and he was suppose to show them the way to get into Diagon Alley. With that the group was taken out back Were Hagrid began taping the bricks in the wall which eventually opened to Diagon Alley.

"Holy shit" Yusuke said

"It takes so getting use to" Hagrid responded

"Where to first" Yusuke stated

"Gringotts"

After walking a few hundred yards they were at the entrance of a large white building and entered through a pair of large bronze doors and then passed through an equally large pair of silver doors before coming to the lobby.

"My name is Griphook, can I help you" he said to the group as they walked over to his counter.

"Yes we need to access these vaults" Kurama said handing the goblin the all five keys of the group.

"Very well follow me" He led them to a rail car that proceeded to take them down the track at exceedingly fast speeds before coming to an abrupt halt at a vault number 2033.

"Vault 2033 Urameshi, Yusuke" the goblin and Yusuke got out of the rail car and walked over to the vault were the goblin proceeded to open it revealing a large amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"The bronze ones are knuts, silver ones are sickles, and gold ones are galleons. There are 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon." Griphook proceeded to tell the group and Yusuke grabbed a few large handfuls of each kind before getting back into the cart and speeding off to the next vault.

**30 minutes later…**

"Where do we go next Kurama" Yusuke said after exiting Gringotts each with a bag full of money.

"Ollivander's" Kurama said

After about another three minutes of walking they came a upon a very old, poorly maintained shop whose sign read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

"I guess this is the place" Kuwabara said

"Ya what was your first clue" Yusuke said

The group walked into the shop only to find an old man cowering under the counter.

"Have mercy, please don't kill me" the old man said

"I take it you are Ollivander and rest assured we don't mean any harm to you, we are here for wands" Kurama said

"Why would demons and half-demons need wands, you three" Ollivander said pointing at Yusuke, Hiei,and Kurama "could destroy the world six times over and you" he said pointing at James "could destroy the world at least twenty times over, that's very impressive for a half-demon"

"We need them because Dumbledore requested we come to Hogwarts" Kurama said

"If it's Dumbledore's request then I shall grant it, but I regret to inform you that none of my wands in stock has cores that will fit the need of half-demons or demons" Ollivander said.

"Do you know if any cores could?" Kurama said

"Well I could take a strand of hair from your demon form and combine it with a coreless wand" said Ollivander

"We'll give it a try I suppose, but first could we close the blinds of the shop and close the shop until after we get our wands" Kurama said

"Very well, okay you first he said to Kurama" Ollivander said after shutting the blinds and changing the open sign to closed.

Kurama transformed into demon form and Ollivander was astounded by what was taking place.

"Well lets get on with it shall we, this could hurt a little" Ollivander said pulling out a strand of Yoko Kurama's hair after which Kurama transformed back into his human form.

"Care to suggest a type of wood" Ollivander said

"Rosewood" Kurama said

"Well it just so happens I have one rosewood wand without a core, it's not a popular wood so I only keep a few in stock" Ollivander said as he used magic to fuse the core with the wand and handing it to Kurama.

"Well go on give it a wave" he said. Kurama did and rose petals shot out from the tip. "Perfect, okay your next" he said pointing at Hiei and Hiei proceeded to transform before his eyes. After he was finished Ollivander removed a single strand of hair from Hiei head.

"Would you care to suggest a wood" he said

"Wood from the death tree" Hiei said

"I'm sorry I don't have wood from that tree, in fact I haven't even heard of that particular tree." he said

"Kurama your going to have to transform into Yoko again" Yusuke said.

Kurama rolled his eyes and transformed into Yoko and proceeded to grow the death tree before having Hiei cut off a section large enough for a wand and then transforming the tree back into a seed.

"I am just going to stay in this form for the rest of the wand selecting just in case anyone has anymore special requests for wood" Yoko said.

Ollivander took the piece of branch and within five minutes had fashioned it into a wand and combined it with the core and handed it to Hiei. He gave it a wave and black flame shot out of the wand.

"Excellent, now it's your turn sir" he said pointing at Yusuke and he proceeded to transform into his demon form and Ollivander pulled one of Yusuke's hairs out and Yusuke transformed back into his human form.

"Now what is your choice of wood" Ollivander said

"I don't know let Yoko choose he's the plant expert" Yusuke said

"I would suggest cedar, do you need me to grow one?" Kurama asked

"No, I believe I have several in stock let me check" Ollivander said with that he left into the back of the store, returning of few minutes later. After which he combined the core with the wand and gave it to Yusuke. Yusuke gave it a wave and blue light began to glow at it's tip.

"Wonderful now your next" he said pointing at James and James proceeded to transform into his demon form.

"Wow James you could be Yoko's twin" Kuwabara said as Ollivander pulls out a strand of hair out of his head.

"Care to suggest a wood" Ollivander said

"Oak" James said transforming back into his human form and Kurama transforming back into his human form as well.

"Okay here you go" Ollivander said giving James his wand and James gave it a wave and a black cloud came out of the tip.

"Perfect finally you sir" he said pointing at Kuwabara.

"Here try this one, birch with a unicorn hair core" Ollivander said as he handed it to Kuwabara and he gave it a wave and red sparks shot out.

"Perfect that will be 25 galleons each" Ollivander said the group paid for there wands and left turning the closed sign to open again.

"Where to next Kurama" Yusuke said

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" Kurama said

**45 minutes later…..**

The group had finished most of there shopping, but they still needed to get a pet.

"Where are we going Kurama" Kuwabara said

"Magical Menagerie to get pets" Kurama said

"I don't need one I have Eikichi" he said

"Ya and I have Puu" Yusuke said "I am sure we can get Botan to bring them over"

"Aren't you forgetting Puu is huge now" Kuwabara said

"I am sure there is a shrinking spell in one of these books" Yusuke said

"Whatever lets just get this over with I need to take an Ibuprofen for my hangover" James said and with that they walked into the store.

**15 minutes later…**

The group had come out of the store. Kurama had bought a male red fox and Hiei had bought a phoenix egg and they both paid 75 galleons each for there pets.

"So what are you going to name your pets" Yusuke said after finally getting back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tori" Hiei said

"That's very creative Hiei 'bird' in Japanese" Yusuke said.

"Tomi" Kurama said

"Why didn't you get a pet James" Kuwabara said after contacting Botan telling her to bring Puu and Eikichi here and telling her to have Koenma shrink Puu to the size of a normal bird.

"I am not going to be a student" James said "I am a security guard at the castle keeping an eye on the grounds"

"What are you going to be doing" Kuwabara said

"I am going to sit on the roof with my .50cal BMG sniper rifle and assorted other weapons at my disposal and if Hagrid brings any dangerous creature to the grounds for class I am suppose to be there just incase" James said

End Chapter

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm brining in a little one piece to this story

In the days that followed Botan had brought over Puu and Eikichi. Kurama put a shrinking spell on Puu and the next morning they would be leaving for the King's Cross station.

In a booth at the Leaky Cauldron

"So why did you even decide to get a wand James if you are not going to be learning magic" Yusuke said.

"I have already learned and performed every spell and learned how to make every potion in existence". James said

"How could you have done that" Kuwabara said

"I am over 5000 years old" James said

"I thought Botan said you were only 4,000 years old" Kurama said

"That's just how long they have been keeping track of ages"

"Can I get you boys anything to drink?" said the Bar Tender

"A bottle of absinthe and a Sam Adams Boston lager" James said

"And how many sugar cubes for the absinthe" the bartender said

"None"

"A glass of Coca-Cola" said Kuwabara

"Same" said Yusuke

"Okay" said the bar tender

"A cup of coffee" said Kurama

"Same" said Hiei

3 minutes later the bar tender came back with their drinks and left

"That drink looks kinda weird" Kuwabara said looking at the absinthe

After finishing their drinks the group decided to turn in for the night all except for James who is now drinking at the bar.

Two hours and seven shots of rum and vodka, 3 shots of gin, brandy, and scotch, two white Russians, and 12 Sam Adams later James decided to turn in.

The next morning James was once again found with his head in the toilet by Kurama.

_Again _Kurama thought to himself

...15 minutes later

The group was heading to Diagon Alley to get brooms that they had decided to get. They all ended up getting firebolts which were still the fastest brooms on the market. Then they headed for the King's Cross station arrive at platform 9 ¾ 20 minutes early and with some help from Kurama and James to get through the barrier.

The group got good seat on the train and started talking amongst themselves all except for Hiei who sat by the window quietly and listened.

"So James can you control plants like Kurama" Yusuke said

"Yes I can and controlling plants isn't a unique skill actually." James said

"What do you mean" said Kurama

"Well all demons are born with the aptitude to control one element and any thing that goes with that element and with hard work a demon can master every element with time. Humans aren't born with any aptitude for controlling elements, but they can still learn with hard work and time to control them".

"How long does it take to master each element outside the one you have an aptitude for" Kurama said

"Depends on the element the more powerful ones take longer to master".

"Which are the most powerful and how long do they take to master" Hiei said taking an interest.

"Light and Darkness take 2,000 years each to master and they are the most powerful"

"And what do they do"

"Darkness can control gravity, time, and space and light is the ultimate shield, healer, and can bring back people from the grave"

Everyone looked stunned

"What elements do you control James" Yusuke said

"Darkness, Light, Earth which includes plants, and Fire"

"So how powerful can this darkness really be" Yusuke said mockinglyYusuke suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness and felt himself being crushed in it before in suddenly dispersed

"I can amplify gravity infinitely in the darkness crushing anything inside it and I can turn anything into a projectile using gravity as well"

"Damn" Yusuke said finally rapping his head around how powerful the element is

"The only shield against darkness in light and light is the only thing that can kill the undead"

Just then James popped three pills into his mouth and swallowed it with a sip of coffee he had in a bottle.

"What were those" Kurama said

"Caffine pills" James said

"I have seen you taking those a lot since we have been here" Kuwabara said

**Harry Potter POV**

They had just gotten on the train and begun trying to find a compartment

"Everywhere else is full" Ron said

They opened the compartment door and asked if they could sit with the group of five.

They were answered by a guy with shoulder length blond hair and blond moustache with white skin wearing a black leather trench coat that he had partially zipped up, combat boots, black cargo pants, a vest, and black t-shirt who introduced himself as James and allowed them to join the group.

They were greeted by a man with jet black hair that was greased back with brown eyes that introduced himself as Yusuke Urameshi, a tall man with orange/red hair who introduced himself as Kazuma Kuwabara, a man with red hair and green eyes who said his name was Suichi Minamino, but they could call him Kurama, and they were ignored by a short man by the window with tall spiky black hair with white streaks and red eyes who they were told was Hiei Jaganshi. They introduced themselves to the group and sat down.

**Third Person Point Of View**

The first hour of the train ride past uneventfully the groups mainly discussing how things operate at Hogwarts and about the different houses. Then the compartment door was forcefully slid open revealing a blond haired boy who they had been informed was Draco Malfoy flanked by who they would assume was Crabbe and Goyle.

"Seems like Potter has gotten more of his loser friends" Malfoy said, Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind him.

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron said.

"Weasley is your mother still working as a whore to support you guys"

"That's enough" Hermione said

"Who do you think you're talking to mud blood"

"She's right that's enough now leave before I force you to" Yusuke said

"You too need to learn your place, my father…."

"Is probably just as big of a sleezy coward as you are. Look at you, you cant even fight your own fights you need your goon squad to protect you" Yusuke said

"Nobody talks about me or my father that way"

"Crabbe, Goyle lets teach these blood traitors and mud bloods some respect for the higher class" Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle draw there wands and attempt to attack the kids, though in the middle of the attack a sudden burst of energy is sent through the room and Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy faint and all eyes in the room turn to look at James.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the bloody hell kind of magic was that" Ron said surprised to James

"It wasn't magic" James said

"Then what was it" Harry said

"Haki"

"What's that" Kuwabara said

"There are three types of haki, Kenbunshoku Haki which allows the user to sense the presence of other even if they are to far away to see or concealed and also grants the user the ability to predict there opponents next move shortly before they make it, Busoshoku Haki which allows you to create something like an invisible shield around you and attack the body of your opponent no matter what his body may be made of for instance a normal attack would pass through a ghost this an attack with something imbued with this would harm the ghost, it also make any attack whether it is imbued within a weapon by the user or used to attack the opponent direct it drastically amplifies the attack, both of those types of haki anyone can lean how to use the third however only one in one million creatures can use it and it is called Haoshoku Haki it is the power to overcome the will of others and intimidate or knock the person or creature out, I used it on Malfoy and his two goons over there."

"Wicked" Ron said

"Are they going to be alright" Hermione said

"That's the best part it just knocks them out no physical or mental damage. Okay I'll allow each one of you who wants to hit each one of them once"

Only Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ron hit them and then James tossed Malfoy and his two

goons out of the compartment.

"So do you all know what houses you'll likely be sorted into" Hermione asked

"Houses?" Yusuke said

"There are four different houses her at Hogwarts and you are sorted into the by your personality traits Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Slytherin for the ambitious, cunning, and resourcefulness, Hufflepuff fo the loyal, hard-working, patient, and people who value fair-play, and Ravenclaw for the intelligent, knowledgeable, and witty."

"Which houses are you three in" Kurama asked

"Were all in Gryffindor" Harry said

"_Hiei we must all be placed in Gryffindor to protect Harry, relay this message to the others" _Kurama said telepathically

"_Hn" _was his telepathic response

"How do they determine our personality traits" Kurama asked

"They place the sorting hat on your heads and reads your mind" Ron said

"Well I think I will be put in Gryffindor" Yusuke said

"I also think I will be" Kurama said

"Yeah me too" said Kuwabara

"Same" Hiei said

"Well don't worry to much about it the hat take your choice into consideration" Harry said

"What about you James what house do you think you'll be put into " Ron asked

"I am not a student. Dumbledore hired me as a security guard" James said

"And what are you going to be doing" Hermione asked

" I'm going to be on a deck they supposedly built on the roof for me with my Tac 50 sniper rifle and be on site when Hagrid has a dangerous animal for the class"

"What's a sniper rifle" Ron asked

James proceeded to get up and opened a long thin hard case and pulled the five foot long sniper rifle from the case and some bullets.

"Woah that's a big gun" Yusuke said

James proceeded the hold the bullets up to Rons head showing the bullets were almost as long as his head.

"These are 750 grain Hornady A-MAX bullets with these I can take out a target more than a mile away and you wouldn't even hear the sound of the gun shot because the bullet travels faster than the speed of sound and can also shoot through a car's engine block" James said sounding particularly proud of his gun.

"Is that your only gun" Kuwabara asked

"Nope"

James unzipped his Jacket reveling 12 pistols, a saber, a bull whip, a belt knife and two grenades.

"Holy shit what are those" Yusuke said

"These two are Smith and Wesson 500 magnum revolvers (pointing two the ones around his thighs), these two are (pointing to a pair that was around his waist) Smith and Wesson .44 magnum revolver, these are (pointing to the other pair around his waist) desert eagle 50 calibers, these are (pointing to two that are on his chest) are Smith and Wesson .357 magnum revolers, these are (pointing to the final pair on his chest) two glock 19 pistols, this is (pulling a gun off the top of his back) a 18 inch barrel breach loading pistol grip 12 gauge shot gun, and finally this is (pulling another gun off his back) a Thunder .50 Cal BMG pistol with a scope, it shoots the same kind of bullets as my sniper rifle".

"Where do you even keep these ammo for these guns" Yusuke said

James opened up his jacket revealing ammo pouches on the inside of his jacket.

"I have two additional clips for each weapon and enough bullets to fill each revolver twice as well as two 12 gauge magnum deer slugs and two 50 cal Bmg bullets for the Thunder 50 cal BMG pistol" James said sitting down

"Oh yeah I also have this (pulling out another pistol from his lower back) a paintball pistol to deal with annoyances, the ball is filled with alcohol instead of paint so it stings a lot more and I also have two automatic micro uzi pistols"

"Lot of guns" Yusuke said stunned

"Well I think it's about time we changed into our robes"

The groups did so except for James and started there conversation again

"So how are you going to get up to that deck on the roof" Hermione said as the castle was coming into view and she could already see the deck across the entire roof.

"Well the deck has stairs into the Gryffindor Common room and directly to the grounds by Hagrid's hut" James said

"And where will you be staying" Harry asked

"At my house"

"Don't you live in America" Yusuke said

"I had my house brought here"

"What" Kuwabara said shocked "where is it, it should be big right because aren't you rich"

"Yes I have a couple billion dollars to my name"

"Then where's your house"

" Right there see that double wide trailer home, that's my house as soon as I came into my wealth I upgraded from a single wide to a double wide I've got to show some class you know" James said.

Just as he said that the train began to slow down to a stop and the group exited the train.

"First years o'er here to the boats" Hagrid said

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went with Hagris to the boats getting a boat all to themselves while James headed to the carriages with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

About 15 minutes later the group arrived in the great hall and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table while James stood behind the staff table.

Finally the First years and the transfer students were led in by Professor McGonagall.

She then stated "When I call your name please come up to the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your appropriate houses and we will start with the first years"

After reading off the list of names of the first years and sorting them, Professor Dumbledore stood up to the podium

He stated "Normally this would be the end of the sorting ceremony, but we have a few new transfer students from Japan that need to be sorted please treat them kindly throughout the year". Then he sat down and allowed the sorting to continue.

"First up is Hiei Jaganshi" she said. Hiei then walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Interesting"_ the hat said in Hiei's mind _"What's a demon of your caliber doing at Hogwarts"_

"_I along those three over there were assigned to protect the school, more specifically Harry Potter so it would be best if we were placed in Gryffindor" _Hiei said mentally

"_Ah I see are you sure you wish to be placed in Gryffindor, you would do well in slytherin"_

"_Yes I am positive"_

"_Very well then _Gryffindor" The last word being shouted out loud then Hiei made his wa over to the Gryffindor table and sat by Harry, Ron, and Hermione

"Next is Kazuma Kuwabara" McGonagall said

Kuwabara walked up and the hat was placed on his head

"_You would do well in Hufflepuff, but under the circumstances _Gryffindor" the hat said the last word out loud and Kuwabara moved and sat across from Hiei

"Next is Suuichi Minamino" McGonagall said

Kurama moved up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head

"_Interesting another demon though you would do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw you will be placed in _Gryffindor" The last word being said out loud and Kurama moved and sat next to Hiei.

"And finally Yusuke Urameshi" McGonagall said

Yusuke moved up to the stool and before the hat was even halfway onto his head it shouted "Gryffindor" and Yusuke moved and sat next to Kuwabara. Then Dumbledore moved to the podium to speak

He stated "Now that concludes the sorting ceremony. Now before the feast I would like to introduce the new staff for the year please welcome Professor Yomi who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Mukuro who will be teaching Demonology, Professor Genkai who will be teaching Martial Arts, and finally James Smith who will be the head of Security at Hogwarts and with that lets all dig in" as food magically appeared on everyone's plates.

"So what's you're first impression of James" Ron asked

"He's a Redneck though he seems nice enough" Yusuke said. They all agreed to both statements

"_I heard that"_ James said telepathically to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei

They all looked in his direction and saw him laugh a little

Finally after a few hours had gone by the food disappeared and all the students made there way to the common rooms and went to bed and so did the staff and James made his way out to his trailer home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After two hours of waiting for the students to finally fall asleep, Kurama proceeded to wake Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Wake up Yusuke" Kurama said in a hushed tone

"What is it" he stated

"We are all going out to the forbidden forest for a training session and discussion."

"Now?"

"Yes now"

"Hiei could you get Kuwabara up" Kurama said

"Do I really have to get that fool up it is much quieter without him" Hiei stated

"Yes of all of us he needs this the most"

Hiei walked over to Kuwabara and began to shake him.

"Not now sis its still dark out" Kuwabara mumbled

At this Hiei proceeded to whack Kuwabara in the head with the blunt side of his katana and then proceeded to cover his mouth as he went to scream.

"Quiet unless you wish for us to be discovered on the first day" Hiei said to Kuwabara

Yusuke and Kuwabara proceeded to get dressed and made their way to the common room to meet Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, Yomi, and Mukuro. They exited using the deck connection so as to not have to worry about getting caught by prefects or wandering students.

As the group was making their way over to James' house, Kuwabara stated, "I wonder if I can scare this guy, if he is so strong I shouldn't be able to". Mukuro then whispered to the rest of the group as Kuwabara went ahead leading the group "I see why you refer to him as a fool."

Kuwabara then ran up to the door to James' house and proceeded to kick it in and yell "JAMES ARE YOU HOME!?". At this the group saw James' startled reaction staring wide eyed into a chemical reaction he was mixing and mouthing the phrase "oh shit" and the group besides James jumped back out side. After this a fire cracker explosion happened that turned James' entire face black and filled the house with smoke and James came stumbling out the door coughing.

"See I scared him" Kuwabara said

"No what scared me was pouring more than one drop out of the beaker into the other reactants, you kicking in my door I had predicted, but I had not predicted that you would kick it in so hard it would rock my house since I was focused on not adding more than one drop and as a result of the rocking house, my arm shook and more than one drop fell in, jackass". James said using a white towel to try to clean his face off.

They began making there way into the Forbidden forest, eventually stopping at a clearing.

"Okay what we are going to do tonight is spar with no spirit energy or weapons, this is due to the fact that after reviewing prior fights of you four" James said indicating Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, "I have noticed that when you are facing a challenging opponent and you are drained of energy it takes a good while for you to win and most of the time the fight can go either way. So I will pair each one of you four with one of us" James said indicating himself, Mukuro, Yomi, and Genkai . "Yusuke you will be pared with Mukuro, Kuwabara will be pared with Genkai, Hiei will be pared with Yomi, and I will spar Kurama. Now make your way to a section of the field and begin, your goal is to take your opponent down in two hours or less".

Kurama and James made there way to the farthest location in the field from where they came in.

"Okay Kurama, I want you to try to kill me" James stated

"I assume that means your confident that won't happen" Kurama stated dropping into a fighting stance

"Do try" James said still standing straight. "Come on"

Kurama appeared to disappear and reappeared behind James attempting to hit the back of his neck with a knife hand strike. James ducking and tries a sweep kick. Kurama jumps and attempts an axe kick to the top of James head. James blocks and grabs Kurama's leg and throws Kurama off balance before using Kurama's downward momentum to hit him with a punch in the abdomen, Kurama able to guard himself was able to stop a direct blow, but still landed on the ground three feet away. James followed up with the attack with a front leg front kick with his left leg to the chest this time getting full contact, following up with a fast back hand to the right side of the neck which Kurama defends himself from and then a rapid palm strike to the chest hitting with direct contact, James follows by simultaneously slapping both of Kurama's ears. Kurama throws a feral round house kick with his right leg at James' torso. The kick hits James in the lower ribs and James grabs Kurama's leg. James blocks Kurama's punch and then punches down on Kurama knee breaking it, Kurama then yells in pain and James still holding Kurama's leg sweeps his other leg out from underneath him and as Kurama is falling still dazed from the concussive blow to his ears and the broken knee, James performs a hammer fist on Kurama's solar plexus, slamming him hard onto the ground.

"Out of everyone here besides Kuwabara you have the worst hand to hand combat skill" James said to Kurama "Its not about hitting your opponent hard, its about hitting them strategically and quickly and then going in for the big hit".

James then began to survey the other fights. Yusuke and Mukuro seem to be fighting on level grounds. Hiei and Yomi seem to be fighting well, but it is apparent that Yomi will win, though he certainly has his hands full with Hiei's speed advantage, but without his sword, Hiei is going to eventually lose. Kuwabara's fight isn't even close, Genkai has placed so many bruises on his face you can barely recognize him.

As James is about to sit down he sees Kurama beginning to stand up to continue, careful not to put any weight on his right leg. As he finishes standing he transforms into Yoko Kurama.

"Had you done that from the start you would have had a speed advantage over me in my current state as a result this would have been a good fight." James stated "I applaud your effort to continue, but in the state your dominant leg is in you stand no chance".

"We shall see" Kurama said and using his left leg to launch himself at James as he neared he uses his left leg to propel himself left and he attempts to bury his claws into James' chest. James blocks and attempts to step on Kurama's left foot. Kurama shifted backward and as a result puts all his weight on his back foot which then causes him to wince and then topple over and as he falls James tackles him and slams Kurama into the ground and then rolls off of him, gets up, and turns around to Kurama trying to get up again and failing

" I highly suggest you surrender so I can begin to heal that leg" James said "If you continue to fight I will show no mercy and in your current state you have no chance"

Kurama concedes and transforms back into his human form. James then helps him up and helps him over to a tree and props him up against it.

"That kick you had initially was good and you broke two of my ribs and cracked two others, fights are also about controlled sacrifices, I let you have my ribs, but in return I got your leg which dealt you in." James said transforming into his demon form, his ears transforming into fox ears with white fur and moving to the top of his head, a fox tail appearing, his hair turning white including his walrus moustache, and a vertical scar appearing down his left eye. Then a yellow aura surrounded James' hand and he put it on the left side of his chest.

"That tackle might have been a bad idea with broken ribs, but….." James said pausing a moment to focus "they're all good now, now I just have to wait for the bruise to heal. Now were was I, oh yeah your knee stay there for a second" James said going looking for something and coming back a few seconds later with a stick. Putting it down and tearing a hole in Kurama's pants so he can observe Kurama's right knee.

"eww….I fucked your knee up pretty bad and your walking on it didn't help" James said "I recommend you bite down on this" handing Kurama the stick and Kurama biting down on it, James correct the knee with cringing crack and Kurama let out a muffled expression of pain.

"Now you can stop biting down on that" James said and Kurama proceeded to take the stick out of his mouth. The same yellow aura appeared around James' hand and he placed it on Kurama's knee and began to heal it.

James spent the rest of the two hours healing Kurama's knee.

"Now you are going to walk with a limp tomorrow I suggest you find an excuse" James said to Kurama.

Kuwabara and Genkai were the next to finish, but Genkai didn't get touched and didn't do any serious damage to Kuwabara so James just made sure his face would heal by tomorrow or at least everything, but a few scrapes. Hiei and Yomi came next and Hiei and Yomi needed healing for a few gashes. Yusuke and Mukuro were the last to finish after realizing the time has run out and neither of them needed any serious treatment.

"The fighting from what I can see was good, there is still things that need to be worked on, I am glad that most of you avoided seriously injuring their partner, I was not one of them I apologize, but moving forward I would like to have a plan for and intrusion. I will take out an attacker from a concealed place with my sniper rifle, those I cannot Kuwabara will take care of." James said pausing noticing Hiei was uncomfortable with that thought.

"In the event that Kuwabara and my sniper rifle becomes overrun, Genkai will join in, then Kurama, then Hiei, then Yomi, then Mukuro, then Yusuke, then finally myself. We want to show as little force as possible at all times in order for our opponent to underestimate us and there by sending a smaller force to attack." James said as Hiei after hearing the plan relaxes a little.

"Any questions"

None were asked

"Okay so return to bed and we'll see each other tomorrow and we will meet like this every other night" James said as they all began to leave to go back to bed.

**Meanwhile…**

Harry wakes up after having a nightmare about Voldemort planning an attack on the castle using what looked like monsters. After getting his bearings he notices that Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were missing, but he didn't think too much of it, when it was his first year here he to went exploring so he went back to bed.

**The next day…**

It was the first day of classes and the students were gathering in the Great Hall. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei came in and sat next to Harry's group.

Harry asked Kurama "Why are you limping"

"Oh, I walked into the post of my bed this morning" Kurama said slightly startled. They began eating, Yusuke and Kuwabara almost falling asleep and faces almost landing in their breakfast.

"Why did you get us up so early" Yusuke said to Kurama

"I didn't get you up early, I got you up late and as a result we were all almost late to breakfast" Kurama said

Just then the schedules were all handed out by owls.

"That will be your opportunity to sleep" Ron said to Yusuke pointing to his first class of the day.

"History of Magic, Prof. Binns" Yusuke said

"He is a ghost an has a horrible monotone voice that puts everyone to sleep" Ron said

"That's great, I need a nap" Kuwabara said.

"I employ you to not sleep" Hermione said to the group

"You can barely stay awake too Hermione" Ron said

"That well maybe, but you have to put in an effort" she said

Then they all went back and looked at their schedules and noticed that they all had the same one

Harry thought to himself _"That's odd. No group usually has the same schedule"_

They made there way to Professor Binns' class and Ron was right Yusuke and Kuwabara fell right to sleep and Harry and Ron soon followed suit. That left just Hermione, Kurama, and Hiei and they were all struggling to stay awake.

The nest class they had was Martial Arts with Professor Genkai.

The group arrived at the class which looked like a large dojo on the first floor of the school. Professor Genkai was in front of the class ready to begin, she instructed all students to take their shoes off at the door.

"Today we will be covering inside out middle blocks, Yusuke will you come up here to demonstrate." she said. Yusuke walks up to the front of the class, muttering under his breath. Genkai then quickly throws a punch at Yusuke's chest and the students all gasp with the exception of Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama which Harry seem to notice, Yusuke blocks using an inside out middle block with what seemed like lightning fast reflexes. After the demonstration Yusuke walks back to where he was standing.

"You must fight a lot" Ron said to Yusuke

"Yeah, I was the best fighter at my school"

Hermione looked appalled that he fights in school she said "Isn't it against the rules to fight in school."

"Yeah, but me and Kuwabara don't care"

"You fight a lot too?" Ron said to Kuwabara

"Yeah, me and Urameshi fight a lot"

"aren't you friends" Ron said

"Yeah, that how we became friends" Kuwabara said "we were the two biggest punks at our schools"

Hermione looked even more appalled

Genkai spoke up again "Okay pair up and practice"

The group paired up and began practicing and it became apparent by the speed at which punches and blocks were being throw that Kurama and Hiei also had some fighting experience.

Genkai noticed that Malfoy wasn't practicing she walked over to him

"Why aren't you practicing?" she said

"There no point in me learning this I can just use magic" he said in a superior tone

"Okay take out your wand" she said

Malfoy took out his wand

"Now try to attack me" she said and the class looked stunned and Malfoy just laughed

"Okay, stupi….." before he could finish the spell she had grabbed the wand out of his hand

"Now Yusuke punch Malfoy" Yusuke walked over a punched Malfoy at half strength in the chest knocking the wind out Malfoy and breaking a few ribs, Malfoy doubled over in pain.

"You two" she said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle "take him to the infirmary"

"I am going to tell my Father about this and this will be the last time you teach here" Malfoy said

"If your Father is anything like you I won't have any thing to worry about" she said and with that they left carrying Malfoy

"What is everyone looking at, back to work" she said

The rest of the class went on without incident with them practicing inside out middle blocks.

After class the group reconvened and began talking

"I wish I had the opportunity to punch Malfoy" Ron said

"It felt good to hit him after how he was speaking to Genkai and his attitude on the train" Yusuke said.

Hermione noticed that he didn't call her Professor Genkai meaning he must know her in a personal sense because if he is defensive of her, he must not being calling her Genkai to be disrespectful.

"Kurama you must fight a lot, please don't tell me you are a punk as well" Hermione said

"No, but I have been almost mugged a few times so I learned to fight because of that" Kurama said.

"Oh I see" she said

And the rest of their walk to their next class was silent

The group walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Malfoy was back and in the classroom already. They were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore at the head of the class and Professor Snape in the class.

"Students there has been a change in plans, Professor Yomi will be assisting the Head of Security or act as a substitute for the remainder of the year, he will be replaced by Professor Snape, and Potions will be taught by Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore said

A groan was heard from the students from Gryfindor

The class was relatively boring Snape ranted on the importance of knowing what you are facing between that and taking points away from Gryffindor students there wasn't much room for excitement. Snape then assigned two feet of parchment on beast and how to best confront them .

Their next class was Potions

The class was rather interesting in the task they were given though only Kurama, Hiei, and Harry were able to brew the Draught of Living Death, Kurama using his extensive knowledge of plants, Hiei being able to communicate with Kurama through his thoughts, and Harry using scribbles in the potion book he used, and they each got a vial of Felix Felicis or liquid luck.

The next class was Transfiguration

Professor McGonagall was in front of the class.

"Today we will be covering how to become animagi. We will be transforming individual body parts and after we learn how to complete the process anyone who wishes to become animagi will be able to register as one." she said

The rest of the class was spent learning about the transformation process, the paper work behind the process, and practicing individual body part transformations with no real successful transformations besides Harry who got antlers to appear, Hermione got her face to transform slightly, Hiei got one of his hands to transform into a dragon's claw, and Kurama who was able to generate fox ears.

The groups next class was Demonology.

The group walked into the class and saw Mukuro sitting at her desk. Once everyone arrived she started her class.

"What can anyone tell me about demons?" she said.

Hermione raised her hand and stated "Demons are paranormal creatures, often malevolent, and are prominent in folklore".

"That's correct, anyone else?" Mukuro said

"They are incredibly weak, incompetent, and are not worth worrying about" Malfoy said

"Incorrect, what you are speaking of is a low class of demon below D-Class, if you were to fight a C-Class, you would suffer a gruesome end."

"There is no way that I could lose to a pathetic creature like that, mummy" Malfoy said mumbling under his breath, but the group heard him from one row behind them and no doubt Mukuro heard it. All of a sudden she calmly threw an eraser at Malfoy's head and it hit him right between the eyes with enough force to leave a mark.

"Now as I was saying there exists different classes of entities including humans that go from below D-Class, D, C, B, A, and S, below D being the weakest above S there exist two more classes X and Z class. All classes are a power of ten greater than the other except when you get to the X and Z class. The X class is 10^2 more powerful than a S-Class and a Z-Class is usually 10^4 more powerful than a X-Class. There can only be one Z-Class entity. Most of these demons reside in demon world…" she then began to talk about demon world, human world, and the kekai barrier and then she stated "though the Kekai may block A and S class, B and lower can pass through and it is the job of the spirit detective to stop these demons…" and she talks about the job of the spirit detectives. Then she states "What most do not know is that both X and Z demons can pass through the barrier, the best way to think of this is, imagine a filter that filters out rocks, but if you send a boulder through it, the boulder breaks through the filter". With that the bell rang for the class to end and lunch to begin.

**Meanwhile while the group was at lunch.**

"James something is in a clearing 1.2 miles away towards at 130° from your front"

"I see him" James said looking through his scope at a demon who was observing the castle. "I'll let the others know" James said opening a telepathic conversation with the Spirit Detectives (which includes Mukuro and Genkai).

"_A reconnaissance agent has been spotted" _James said

"_Kill him" _Hiei said

"_No, it is better for them not to know that we have these defenses so they will send less people to attack us, but it looks like Voldemort has begun recruiting demons"_ James said, shocking Yusuke and Kuwabara, and slightly shocking Kurama and Hiei as well as Mukuro and Genkai which Hermione noticed.

That night they did not practice, but they all went to talk to James.

They walked up to James' house and James said "Don't open the door". Too late Kuwabara already threw open the door and a laser beam hit the door burning a softball size hole in the door.

"My door" James said exacerbated

"Oops" Kuwabara said

"Nope, my fault didn't say it earlier" James said taking of his protective eyewear. Putting the laser and the piece of metal that was suppose to get hit with the laser in his closet.

"So what do you want to talk about?" James said

"Voldemort working with demons" Yusuke said

"We were informed by Koenma that he had not begun his affairs in demon world" Kurama said.

"Well the first thing you have to know about spirit world is that their information is very often outdated" James said. "Yomi and Mukuro could you talk to some of your trusted contacts in spirit world, I myself have also placed a trusted ally ion the midst of the demon army that Voldemort has recruited." James said. Yomi and Mukuro both agreed.

"We have to prepare for the potential of a lot of demons sneaking through the kekai barrier that are B class or above, though there are many demons of lower classes already in his army." James said

"What makes you think that demons of that high of a class would work for a human like Voldemort" Kuwabara said

"The potential for world domination idiot" Hiei said.

"Okay lets get to bed long day tomorrow" James said and with that they all left.

The rest of the week past without incident, the group all improving in hand to hand combat, all the while Harry noticing that they were sneaking out.

It was quiet until the end of the week at noon. When in the Great Hall was heard BANG! BANG! BANG! Three gunshots fired from the roof in quick succession.


End file.
